


"Incidents"

by FlametheSeraph



Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [7]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Jay is that evil smile emoji, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Some Plot, Tim didn't know what he was signing up for with this man, Vulnerability, a bit - Freeform, top Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Entry 65 comes, and instead of running away, Jay runs at the operator. After, a series of "Incidents" take place between the two, revealing something new about both of them.Alternative Summary: Shameless Smut with feelings
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	"Incidents"

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've been working on this sense, like ... Last July.
> 
> I was trying to give both characters a somewhat switch up in personality. Jay learns to have more confidence in what he wants and gains more over time, while totally throwing Tim for a loop and breaking through his sarcastic, somewhat tough guy act he's put on ever since that first audition to try and interact with other people.
> 
> This is super porny but I also wanted to show a progression of their comfort with one another to act more openly and vulnerable. Even acting "dominate" is still a very vulnerable position to show for someone who is introverted and anxious like Jay, same as the other way around for Tim. In this fic they've both adopted different outward personas for interacting with the world.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.

Some kind of tension had been there ever since awakening in the shack, odd looks that quickly switched directions, neither were quite sure what they wanted from one another - but it's there. It's been a long time for Jay, and a sense of doom at every moment is really pushing him to just _ask_ the guy, but he knows that would likely be very pushy and awkward sounding. Some kind of internal clock is _ticking_. He doesn't expect to come out of this alive, so why is he wasting time? Right, because you just barely met this guy and it would be super weird.

Tim, on the other hand, is really struggling here. By normal standards, Jay is a jerk. He _should_ be angry at him. He was … but it doesn't feel like normal anger. It's a different kind of anger he's feeling, like he doesn't want to push Jay away, but try to make him _understand._ Perhaps he's more angry at himself for losing his cool, for exposing himself like that. He wants to punch _himself_ in the gut now. But he knows he's a liar. _He has to, for everyone involved._

The longer they interact, hiking through the woods looking for burnt tapes and mystery men, the more encouraged Tim feels. This guy isn't an _asshole_ , dumb decision making, but not intentionally trying to mess with him. Jay's mood is on the decline though. This guy would think Jay is a freak. Best to keep to himself….

The whole running for their lives from a hellish creature in the tunnel scares both of them shitless. Jay refuses to leave Tim there, and with some of the stupidest dumb-luck courage ever, he runs at the thing screaming - it disappears, and the next thing he knows, Tim is grabbing his hand - pulling him out of his bewildered trance - and they're running through Rosswood. It had only been seconds in perspective, but it's midnight when they reach a semblance of safety and clammer in the back seat, too fearful to waste time getting in the driver's seat. 

Tim freaks out in the car comparable to a soccer mom at Walmart on a black friday, now realizing the full severity of this entire situation. How does Jay just live with this!?

Jay freaks out in cold silence - he almost died. Tim almost died. Tim keeps screaming and he's going to get them almost killed again. He's going insane. He can't take it anymore. He grabs Tim's face and kisses him on impulse.

That quickly shuts up his yelling, his entire mind as well. Stiff as a board.

They're very quiet in the car - still near Rosswood after all - nothing but the slight sound of fabric, like they're both too afraid to make noise. Skittish hands and shaky limbs. Looks of need and permission and - Tim swears upon it - a flash of a wicked smile, just for a moment.

Tim barely moves, frozen to the spot by the suddenness of it all, wanting this so bad all of his adult life, but also too embarrassed to reciprocate - he doesn't want to offend Jay. Even though said person is pulling at his clothes with hot cheeks, breathing open-mouthed as he undoes the buttons of his flannel, brows furrowed.

Tim takes a chance to steal a kiss from those parted lips, only slowing Jay for a moment. He kisses back, and then gets the other's shoulder free from the flannel, and sinks his teeth into soft flesh.

"Huh!?" Tim gasps, not expecting Jay to really be a biter. But he's tender too, licking at the spot he stung so pleasantly. It gives Tim the courage to finally place his palms around the man's ribs, not really holding him there, just touching. And then Jay immediately breaks open his belt - making him semi-hard just from the treatment. Then he's shucking his own pants and boxers and turning around to sit on his lap. 

Tim doesn't need words to know what Jay wants, as the man coats his fingers in hand lotion, and reaches back, earning a bit-down moan. He pushes through the tight muscle and begins to stretch himself, making little grunts, still remaining silent. Tim just sits there dumbfounded, does Jay want him to do something? No time to process as he's already pushing himself down on him with a long groan.

Arms curl around the seat in front of them, and he curls his spine, back and forth, pushing himself down. Tim opens his mouth and doesn't close it, his toes curl in his shoes - it feels _amazing._ He's very loud already, and Jay is smirking into the headrest. The thin, blue-eyed camera man thought Tim would be the aggressive type - such a façade - the poor man's dying already.

Hands run up his stomach, to his chest, Tim grunting in surprise at the softly toned body he'd been hiding. Jay is still hiding his face with some not so angelic thoughts, practically drooling with his own lust. He moves back faster to meet Tim's hips - he's gonna make sure the man only lasts a few minutes at best.

There's been no words between them till now.

"Fuck… Tim~" He breathes, whining. Tim wraps his arms around his torso like a hug, brow furrowed into Jay's shoulder as he feels the pressure building in his abdomen.

It's over in minutes.

"Jay - I -" He grunts, holding his breath, tears pricking at his eyes as he comes inside Jay. 

Jay finishes moments later in a harsh breath.

Their drive back is silent.

When Jay does it again it takes him by surprise, but not unwelcome at that, though literally anywhere else would've been better. After his breakdown in the old hospital, Jay decided a "good way" to cheer Tim up was to give him a hand job, which turned into Jay riding him in the decrepit, cluttered space.

But it was good. Very good. He saves his complaints.

By the third time, he's gotten tired of being motionless, and he tries returning Jay's movements with equal passion in the motel room - which, honestly, he now prefers the abandoned hospital over. Jay notices his comfort is increasing, and he smiles leaning forward. "I'm going to fuck your ass next time." He whispers in his ear. Tim shudders and comes with a stunned garbled gasp.

After that, they explore Alex's old house, and the tension is there - they brush up against one another at times, hands twining carefully off screen. He would say their day is going pretty well - until it shifts to night, and it feels like the building comes down on them as they escape the house. But this time he doesn't have Jay's hand and he can't find him.

He repeats No's, calling Jay's name, fearing the worst - that he'd lost him. But he finds Jay lying in the field, and this time, Tim stands up to that thing.

Jay is out of commission for weeks, irritable, grumpy, and apparently has forgotten about everything until Tim takes him to the doctor. He gets back in the car, and suddenly kisses Tim, apologizing.

Apology accepted.

But he does keep his promise from before. He waits till they're at Tim's house when he shoves him against the wall for the tape. But Tim pins his own hand to the wall and when Jay wrestles the thing away from him, he doesn't give Tim time to protest when he kisses him roughly, a shiny, fear inducing smile. He knows he has Tim's full attention now.

He leads them before backing Tim up against the bed, expertly unsheathing his belt at the same time and exposing him before shoving him to fall back. He immediately pops the lube cap, not planning to drag this out right now. They're silent then too, except for Jay's careful questions as he undresses him. He's hiding something, holding something back, especially when he circles his entrance and groans more than Tim slipping a finger in.

"You've been _really_ bad Timothy." He leaks out, pupils dilated as said man gulps at the full name. Jay snickers, shivering.

"Virgin-ass … have you ever even had your fingers inside you?"

"N-no-"

"Even better."

He flexes and carries on as Tim makes more delicious noises. He fucks him sharply with his fingers. He might be going a bit fast, but Tim seems to be enjoying it by indication, face plastered with drool and hands looking for purchase, and Jay can't help himself anymore.

"Bet you didn't know it could feel this good huh?."

"Jay-Jay, oh my - fuck me, I can't take it anymore. Please~" He begs.

"Didn't think you were such a slut Tim, I'll fuck you, don't worry, I'll be good - unlike you." He can't believe this is the shy and stuttering Jay doing this to him, but that makes it better somehow. He's completely at his mercy. 

Jay feigns true anger, he finds it hard to really get angry at the man he's been kissing for weeks now. But he can tease him endlessly. His nails dig into the man's thighs with a growl, rubbing the tip of himself against his hole.

"Jay- ple-"

"Hush up or I'll never give it to you, I'll leave you tied up here and needy, but by earliers indication, I think you'd like that."

Finally he gives in, Tim moaning in a loud yell-whimper.

" _Fuck-_ " His noises are perfect. "So sensitive, we haven't even gotten to the fun part." He takes a deep breath himself before he ruins all of his preparation.

He pulls out - " _this ones for hiding the tape from me" -_ he snaps their hips together like lightning, Tim shouts in a perfect mix of pain and pleasure, and he doesn't slow down, knuckles going white with how hard a grip he has on the man's thighs. He growls with the effort as his partner can't form words between his moans. Tim is gone, the pleasure from his prostate rolls up his body, pulling his lungs and escaping off his tongue.

"You feel so good Tim, holy shit, does it feel good baby?"

"Ah-ha…"

"I'm taking that as a yes."

His beautiful dark-haired prey makes eye contact, trying to mouth something, but he understands thoroughly. Jay is shaking with a mad high, drooling through his teeth. "You're an inpatient little brat, you need it that bad huh? No, no you can wait, you wait for me." He cries out in defeat, digging his hands into the comforter, doing his best to hold on to that sharpening edge, threatening to pop the balloon.

"Don't you dare Timothy - I'm not done with you." But he's already panting, he can't stop it - he needs it -

A hand clamps around him and he screams, orgasm ruined. 

"Jayyyy-"

" _Slut - clearly you fail to understand - I'm in control._ I _warned_ you, but now you've made me intervene with your behavior." He clicks his tongue, shaking his chin. He keeps a choke around his cock as he pounds him, the man writhing and screaming straight from his throat.

"Pleeeeassseeee!"

Jay laughs hysterically. "Come on Timmy, learn your lesson." Oh how he struggles but he loves it so much, he couldn't ever fathom an event like this happening to his shouts are in equal part pure need and pure joy.

"Tell me why you were hiding that tape, or I'll make sure you never come _again_." He threatens, halting, giving a nearly painful squeeze.

"Was afraid - you seeing it, didn't want you to run off … want to stay with you …"

"So you're way of getting me to trust you is by not telling me?"

"I wanted to tell! I promise I wanted to, I was waiting for the right time!" He begs.

Jay holds him there in an uncomfortable stare as his balls begin to hurt. He whines.

Without warning he's released. Jay thrusts Into him - hard.

"Think you can come like this hmm? Without touching yourself?"

"God, please touch me Jay please!"

"No, no, not yet. I think you can do it."

He leans forward, whispering lewdly in his ear. "You love this. Oh how the mighty have fallen." He licks his ear. "I know you wanna come so badly. Do it Tim, come for me. Come all over yourself you fucking slut. Come _now or I'll keep you like this all night."_ That does it, and he shouts before moaning as he paints his chest, white against red.

"Oh yeah baby-" His thrusts near completion. "Oh fuck yeah-" He bites his lip, curling and unloads himself in Tim's ass, digging his nails in aggressively.

"Goddamn…" He smacks his ass and Tim jumps a bit. "I'll clean you up, then we're watching this tape." He says, Tim whining in submission. He comes back with a washcloth, wiping away at the fluids.

"T-thank you …" He squeaks out.

"Thank you? Oh Tim, that was a punishment, if you're good for a change I'll give you a real reward." He giggles.

"I'll be good …" Tim says, all dignity gone with the post orgasmic haze.

Jay smiles in something sweet, something honest, words perching on his tongue, but they refuse to take flight, not yet.

\---

They work together - they'll see an end to this thing once and for all. If Tim had gotten what he wanted. Regardless of their efforts, Jay is killed. Totheark is killed. And Tim kills Alex. 

Marble Hornets is over. 

He cries. He cries all the way to Toledo, and he cries in his new house and in the bathroom at his new job. He cries so much he can't even bother to buy cigarettes anymore. He cries through the headaches and the heartaches alike. Love sickness is real.

And he sits on his porch a few months later, like any other night, hoping that watching the moths circle the porch light will scare away his regrets, his sadness. He sees the headlights of a car pulling in. Who wants to solicit him at this time of night? But a silhouette passes through the beams of light and it starts a flutter in his heart. _But it can't be him_ -

"Tim? Do you remember me?"

Tim stands up, wobbling, a few steps over the lawn until he's running at the man whose face he sees every night in his dreams and he squeezes him hard to make sure it's not. He's had all sorts, Jay dying, Jay coming back - he has to make _sure_.

Jay hugs back quietly, holding him in the midwestern night. It smells like Jay, under the distinct scent of new clothing.

"Where? How did you find me?" He asks.

"I'm not … really sure… I don't know if I want to know…" He sighs, a bit of that old anxiety coming through as he leans into Tim's hand, now raised to his face.

"Heh, that's new coming from you Merrick."

"I guess a bullet to the gut did the trick."

So many things he needs to ask, needs to know, needs to discuss. "Hmm…" He rubs the man's scruffy face, a rare display of affection coming from the shorter man. His throat is too thick with a sorrow he doesn't know how to admit.

"I …. you…" He finds his lips gently, as if it is the word he wants to convey. The headlights of the car go off plunging them into darkness. "Come inside…"

He loops a finger around one of Jay's and he takes it with a warm smirk.

Jay takes off his shoes in the entrance as Tim stands aimlessly. "Umm… are you … hungry?" Jay snorts at him in a way that makes him forget how to talk at all.

"Yes, in a way…" He brushes black hair out of his face and kisses him gently, then hungrier. He pulls back a minute later, licking his lips.

"Oh...heh-'' There's a large storm of emotions hidden under his constant confusion, but a definite want pushes through the veil. Jay hums against his lips, and the shorter make curls their hands together, pulling him down the hallway.

Jay lets the new jacket he's wearing slip to the floor silently following after Tim like a predator, said prey backing up until he hits a roadblock. No escape now.

He nearly emits a yelp when Jay finally grabs on to him, smoothly taking the lead - he's grateful for it, tears beginning to flood down his cheek.

"Shhhhhh~" Jay soothes, taking care to lift Tim's bad leg onto the bed, and then the air melts into warmth, like a sweet, sweet music box.

_~Once, there was you …_

_Once, there was me …_

_And I loved you, and …_

_You … loved … me …_

_I still love you …_

_And you … still … love me~_

_Once there was you,_

_Far beyond me,_

_Where white light shines through,_

_Where the journey ends,_

_And I couldn't find you,_

_But you've found me…_

He tastes like … oatmeal, with milk and honey, and he wonders where Jay ate. How long did Jay drive? Where did he come from? How is he alive? How did he find Tim? _Why_ did he find Tim? And how long can Tim pretend he hasn't dreamt of this on loop, hasn't talked to himself out loud like Jay was listening, hasn't made a grave, hasn't gotten off desperately imagining he was here and alive and moving with him, breathing with him. How many times he cried after reaching his peak, coming down to face the darkness and cold of his room, the buzz of the air conditioner. Is this real life? Or another dream…

Subconsciously hips shift up towards their 'attacker'.

"Did you miss me Tim?" He asks, teasingly - Tim breaks into tears again, "Yes. I missed you so bad - I - I tried to pretend you were here …" His throat aches and croaks out the last of the sentence. 

"Oh don't cry, don't cry. I'm here right now aren't I?" Tim nods, drying his tears a bit embarrassed.

"I didn't think you'd miss me that much Tim. I'm sorry." He kisses his cheek with a loud snap. "I'm sorry." He kisses a bit over from the last. He continues kissing his face for the longest time, each with an "I'm sorry." until Tim can't take it anymore and needs those lips elsewhere, accidentally jerking his hips.

"You've been so good, I have to reward you for your patience." His hands play at the hem of his jeans and Tim makes a small sound in his throat.

"I don't even have to ask what you want don't I?"

He shakes his head, and Jay kisses him once more before he grabs his ass with one hand, and pulls the zipper with the other.

"Lay back baby." He absolutely melts when Jay calls him that, and he does so, watching Jay intently as he settles between his legs, kissing and sucking at his pale thighs, stirring his breathing up, but he soon goes for the main attack.

He throws his head back. "Oh Jay…." He almost comes then, breathing harshly and gritting his teeth to stop it. 

He licks and sucks, and rubs it against his cheek, but never fully takes him in, getting him so close but never enough.

"Oh Jay!" He calls out again, he's desperate just begging him to take him into his mouth. 

He's incredibly wet and lewd with his sounds, giving teasing licks to his head, minute after long minute, and Tim cannot wait anymore. He's waited months.

"Please Jay please-" And like that, still making direct eye contact he slips his cock down, wrapping his lips to the base, and swallowing repeatedly around his head.

He gasps harshly through it all. "Oh fuck oh fuck - Jay! Jay! Oh my god---" Then he pops off again to suck at his balls, all with a teasing glint to his eyes.

"You're a lot more talkative this way, you're really shameless aren't you?"

He wants to call Jay a hypocrite, but he wants to behave, he wants to be good for him.

"Still want me to fuck you Tim?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

Fuck him he does, long and drawing out needy gasps and begs from the object of his affections. Tim grabs his long body with trembling, emotional hands, running over the scar and down to his hip bones. Jay smiles sweetly down at him, taking one of his legs over his shoulder and kissing his calf.

"You want me to make you come baby?"

"Yeah - yes, yes sir…"

"Goddamn you feel so good, so thick for me baby, doing so good, taking me."

"Jay - those words, you're so filthy." Tim's head swings around on the pillow.

"I'm the only one letting you come, I'll take it away - snap of my fingers and I'll leave you all sticky and bothered, so I suggest you keep your complaints."

"Mmm-mm sorry, sorry s-sir, please sir, please sir please…" 

"You gonna be my needy little cock slut huh?" He blushes at the rude words, but nods vigorously. "Want me to fuck you everyday? Come over and make you cry for me? Hmm? Answer me Tim."

"W-want you to stay - please, yes, stay forever - I love you." His words are a messily spit out but his intentions are clear. Jay stalls a moment in surprise, but smiles sweetly with a sigh, leaning over him.

"I'll stay Tim. I won't go anywhere you can't follow. Now come for me baby. You've earned it."

He grabs Jay's shoulders, shaking violently and coming with a shout, watching the smiling face warp and glow as it floods him, Jay moves him through it, still on the edge of his own.

"Wait, pull out … I wanna make you come." He pants.

"Okay." He does as told and Tim brings Jay's hips to sit above his chest. He takes his dick in hand and jerks him off. It's such a small gesture but Jay leans forward, crumbling in his own close state.

"I love you Tim, love you so much - I'm gonna come."

"Sh-show me Jay - c-come all over my face." He says emboldened.

"Hmph, your choice~" His back arches and he lets out a loud moan as he climaxes, spurting himself all over his face and mouth. Tim moans with him, milking it out as long as he can. After controlling his own trembling legs, he gets up to clean Tim softly with a warm cloth. He tosses it to the side and pulls the covers around them and Tim snuggles up to him. They have a few more lingering kisses in the silence, and then Jay pulls his head to his chest, petting his hair, still quiet. 

"Are you real?"

He smiles lazily, "I think I am…"

"Well, you seem very confident."

He blushes, "Just … around you …" He shifts under the sheets. "Just you …"

"Hmmph." He snorts.

Jay only lets go to let Tim settle properly to get some sleep, but their hands rest in one another's grip, as they sleep under the slow rotations of the ceiling fan.

They would talk about it more in the morning.

And the relief is all the world to him when he opens his eyes the following morning, and sees Jay, drooling in his comfortable sleep.


End file.
